User blog:JakeTheManiac/Sun Tzu vs George Patton. Mega Rap Battles of History 6
Well, I didn't make it in time ;-; Anyway, welcome to the sixth installment of MRBoH. Today's battle will pit Chinese military general and philosopher Sun Tzu against legendary World War II general George Patton. If there is anything I really need to say about this battle, it would be that it shouldn't have taken me 6 months to write and for that, I am very disappointed in myself. But regardless, please give me suggestions and, as always, enjoy! The Beat The Cast: Timothy DeLaGhetto as Sun Tzu EpicLLOYD as George S. Patton Xin Wuku as Chinese Soldiers (cameos) Nice Peter, Mike Betette and Sam Macaroni as US Soldiers (cameos) The Battle MEGA RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! SUN TZU!! VS!! GENERAL PATTON!!!! BEGIN!! Sun Tzu (starts at :27) Let the Master Sun Illustrate the Art of War I'll spill your Old Blood and Guts all over the floor This War As you Know is gonna end with your surrender My rhymes'll kill you, embarrassment's what your's will render "Greatest general", my foot! You died in a minor car wreck Save you lame speech for later. Ain't gonna hear that dreck! I'm the director of your fate, with these rap bombs I'm lighting I've been subduing this enemy and I ain't even fighting! General Patton: You think a car crash could keep me out of commission? Time to remake your old book: "Art of War: Patton's Edition" Your tactics are outdated and just downright horrible If you were in my squad, you wouldn't rank near Corporal You taught 180 men? I trained tens of thousands My raps are so wild that they belong in a Zoo, Son When Patton's spittin' disses, you better stand at attention And when it's all done, see this general's emcee ascension Sun Tzu: I was only getting started, but soon you'll be hurting I was influential, you just put bullets in Germans You bullied your own men, how could you have been trusted? But it's impressive how long it took for you to get busted My rhymes are dark and impenetrable, like the night And they fall you like a thunderbolt, you'll get striked I suggest you go AWOL against this man of philosophy 'Cause I'm like a Chinese Zodiac, nobody can stop me! Patton: It's probably not your best interest, but you should retreat now I'll call you my next Pancho Villa, 'cause I'm hunting you down I'm unrelenting on the mic. I'm a lyric spittin' tank! The only knowledge people have of you is a Batman game I'll keep going, someone must be on top, but it will not be you 'Cause after hearing I beat you, people'll call you "Sun Who?" Now do yourself a favor and head back to China, kid I'd have thanked God if you hadn't lived, but sadly, you did WHO WON?!?! WHO'S NEXT?!?! YOU DECIDE!!!! MEGA RAP BATTLES! ATTENTION! (The logo does a salute) OF HISTORY!!!!!! Who won? Sun Tzu General Patton Category:Blog posts